The present invention relates generally to a nut for insertion into a channel of a strut. As the computer, communications, and energy industries have grown, it is increasingly important to have easy-to-assemble structures to carry computer equipment, cables, etc., for these industries. Often structures made from struts are used to carry such equipment. When a strut is used, often a nut is placed in the channel of the strut to attach other structural components (e.g., another strut, cable hanger, bracket, etc.) to the strut. Struts also often come in different sizes.